


Sound The Hunt (#111 Speed)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [189]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wants to go home. Today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound The Hunt (#111 Speed)

Ian’s target was moving fast. The initial attack had occurred outside Yellowstone. The suspect was last spotted near Truckee heading southwest. Ian was going to cut him off before he could hit the coast and make a run for the border. No one was sure if he’d grabbed the kid as a hostage or intended something more sinister.

Ian ignored the speed limit a little more. Three days on the roads and he already wanted to get home. That meant rescuing the kid and catching the bad guy. Ian pushed his truck a little faster wanting to go home today.


End file.
